The objectives of the Columbia Cancer Center are: 1. To support and facilitate diversified interdisciplinary programs of basic research and applied clinical investigations in cancer and to foster collaborative research projects between epidemiologists, laboratory scientists and clinical investigators that will lead to major advances in the fields of cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment. 2. To provide education and training in cancer for scientists, clinical investigators and health professional at all levels, from the pre-baccalaureate through the postgraduate and continuing education stages. 3. To promote the dissemination of cancer-related clinical and technical expertise and to foster cancer control activities among community hospitals, public health agencies, and other organizations within our service area. 4. To promote a targeted research program in human cancer causation and prevention, which interfaces with other educational, clinical and outreach activities at the Center and nationally.